


喝咖啡不如录像

by TimothyWithConner



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Tim is weird without coffee, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Summary：在这个故事里，Tim因为缺乏咖啡而变得不正常。Jason让他与Conner关系出现麻烦，而当报复Jason的时候，Damian宣称自己才是Tim的最爱。CP：Kontim译者注：本文是EpicKiya722的《疯狂韦恩家/Craziness in the Wayne Manor》系列的第四部，Batfamily+Tim中心，34/23互动不过并不是CP（在同系列的其他文章里，4和2都有了各自的CP）





	喝咖啡不如录像

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Add Cameras, Minus Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267893) by [EpicKiya722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722). 



这是普通的一天。醒来、起床、穿衣服、洗澡、梳洗，再穿回那些衣服，然后壮着胆子去见你疯狂的混蛋家人们。

 

这就是Tim在早晨最初几分钟的想法。

 

老实说，一开始这一定听起来很无聊。但Tim很清楚一旦他踏出了最后一步，一定有什么会发生。

 

看！

 

有些事情已经发生了。

 

“Todd，把这该死的摄像机从我脸上拿开！”

 

“让我先给你选个好角度的，恶魔崽子。”

 

“我会抢走你的摄像机然后把它塞进你的喉咙！”

 

“真暴躁。Timmy！”

 

尽管疲惫/烦躁的情绪萦绕在心头，他还是接受了他哥哥的拥抱。他注意到镜头对着自己的脸。“Jason，你拿着摄像机干什么？”

 

“拍我们！”

 

“显而易见，但是为什么？”

 

“只是真的想这么做。”

 

“Tim……Tim，你还好吗？你看上去……在神游。”Dick说道。他坐在了年轻的侦探身边，把一只胳膊放在他的肩膀上。

 

Tim呻吟着，把头放在桌子上。Damian向他靠近了一些，把他现在空着的碗放在了一旁。“Timothy，你需要什么吗？”

 

“咖啡。”他面无表情地回答着。

 

这时候，喝着橙汁、吃着馅饼的Duke皱了皱眉头，在原地说：“坏消息，Tim。没有咖啡了。”

 

“啥？！”

 

Jason迅速地把镜头对准Tim。他咬着嘴唇以免对着少年睁得大大的蓝眼睛和稚气的噘嘴笑出来。“没有咖啡？！”

 

“不过Luke已经去买了，因为Alfred去机场接Bruce了。”

 

“Luke去了多久？”

 

“呃，在你来之前他刚走了十分钟。考虑到路上的交通状况，大概还有三十分钟到一个小时吧。”

 

Tim又呻吟起来。

 

Jason对着他对焦：“这会是最棒的一段！”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tim收到这个“坏消息”已经20分钟了。

 

他已经吃了一些爆米花——实际上是两包，以便他的体内有一些糖。但是，这并不足以安抚他。

 

这足以解释他为什么喜怒无常，但还能忍受，因为他还没试图杀掉任何人。为了分散注意力，Tim开始给Conner发短信，幸运的是他回复了。Damian坐在他的身边用他的Wayne平板浏览新闻，而Dick在用手机疯狂刷自己的Blog。

 

Duke站在Jason旁边听他乱侃。

 

“正如你看到的，这就是Wayne兄弟的天性。做他们平常做的事情：给男朋友发短信，对着短信傻笑，以及看看这个世界有没有崩溃。”

 

“你讨厌评头论足的。”Tim回击道。

 

“那个Wayne家的男孩就是Timothy Drake。有咖啡和棉花糖的话，他会是一只快乐的小猫咪。如果没有，他的脾气就糟糕透了。”

 

“操你的。”

 

“你觉得我对你来说像Conner Kent吗？”

 

“没有。他更天赋异禀，而且不仅仅指他的肌肉。”

 

Damian因为他说的话狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“Timothy，你承认和Kent交媾了吗？”

 

Tim脸红了，但依然面无表情：“我可以直截了当地说出来，Damian。但我没有，我只是暗示了一些事情。”

 

“用这种暗示？”

 

“我用了吗？”

 

“他需要马上喝咖啡，”Dick说道，用手机对着第三位罗宾按下快门。他转换到了屏幕，看着它轻微地嘟囔了一句，“他满脸都是迷离的表情。”他叹了口气，把手机递给了Tim。

 

Damian用鼻子冷哼了一声，无视了Tim看到屏幕时候乍然变化的表情。“Grayson，他最好不是你下一个想收入后宫的人。”

 

“Dami，我没有后宫！”

 

“Tiger可不是这么告诉我们的。你真的有一个后宫呢，Dickie Bird。”Jason说道，享受地看着Dick尴尬慌乱的样子.

 

“我没有！”

 

“你有！阿波罗和午夜战士都绝对是其中一员。”

 

“你们这些人是怎么把我和那两个人扯在一起的？”

 

“闪电小子是另一个。还有我认识的Roy，Tiger，或许还有海少侠。”

 

“哪一个？”Duke问道。

 

“不是海风暴，我说的是黑蝠鲼的孩子。”

 

“噢，Dick，你最好别让Luke听到他在你的后宫里。”

 

Dick眨了眨眼睛：“为什么？”

 

“没什么。”

 

Jason回到了原本的话题，不想再扯歪：“而且现在你想把Scott Eastwood*放进你的后宫是吗，Richard？”

 

Dick开始有点结结巴巴，他的脸变得更红了：“不……不！我没有后宫！”

 

“但如果我这么做了，我希望Scott Eastwood能成为其中的一员，”Tim下意识地说道。Jason得意地笑了起来，确保镜头对准了第三位罗宾，“我想要他，还有Chris Evans、Hemsworth、Sebastian Stan、Jensen Ackles、Chadwick Boseman、Jared Padalecki*等等。”

 

“Timothy，我不喜欢你拥有一后宫的男人只是为了夺走你的贞操。”Damian插着双手怒气冲冲地说。

 

Tim咯咯地笑着，伸出双臂环绕住弟弟的肩膀，亲了亲他的脸颊：“你护着我的时候真可爱，小弟弟。”

 

“他需要马上喝咖啡，”Duke高声说道，“还有，我们都知道Tim没那么纯洁了，Damian。”

 

“我尽量不去想这件事情。”

 

“噢，Damian，我是个大人了！我能照顾我自己。”Tim噘着嘴说，“看在上帝份上，我可是面对过你外公那种人啊。”

 

“要是Conner发现你对别的男人有性幻想，他会怎么想？”Dick双手抵着他的胯部问道。

 

Tim摇着头，头发随着他的动作变得乱蓬蓬的：“他不知道的事情就不会让他心烦，不是吗？而且当我和我的超级小子在一起的时候我就不会想这些，他绝对够 **男人** 。”

 

听到这些话，Damian打了个寒战，从肩膀上挪开Tim的胳膊，站在他的面前：“别说了，Timothy。如果父亲听到你这样说话他会作何反应？”

 

“他从Jason那里听过更糟糕的。”

 

“容我辩解一下，我只是不擅长聊天。”Jason耸了耸肩，仍然在拍摄。

 

男孩们听到逐渐接近的脚步声和沙沙作响的塑料袋的声音。他们看到Luke走了进来，走向橱柜把他买到的东西放好之后坐了下来。“我觉得Tim醒来之后发现没有咖啡会气疯的，所以我买了一些给你。”

 

“你干得真棒！”

 

Tim冲了过去抱住了Luke，伸出手亲了亲他的脸颊：“这就是为什么我最喜欢Luke了！”他尖叫着，拿起一杯咖啡高兴地啜着。

 

Damian嗤之以鼻。

 

Dick看到了他的动作：“看来你有对手了，小D。”

 

“毫无疑问我都会赢的。”

 

Luke耸了耸肩：“随便你吧，只要你良心过得去。”

 

“不劳费心了！”

 

“事情更糟糕了。”Jason说着，扬起了眉毛，而Duke轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊。

 

“唔，这个会起作用的。嘿，Luke！”Luke叼着一个甜甜圈朝Duke的方向看过去。

 

“嗯？”

 

“亚特兰蒂斯！”

 

Luke发出一声闷响，向更年轻的那位扔了一个甜甜圈，而他不费吹灰之力就闪开了，脸上露出一丝得意的神情。“操你的！”

 

“不用了，谢了！我可不是金发美女。”

 

“我会在你睡觉的时候掐死你，你个混蛋！我知道你住在哪！”

 

“来吧，试试吧！”Duke吼回去。

 

其他的男孩眨了眨眼。“这……这的确更糟糕了，”Tim皱了皱眉头，喝下去的咖啡已经让他平静了下来，“为什么说‘亚特兰蒂斯’的时候你会这么激动呢，Luke？”

 

Luke嘟囔着，用双手捂着脸：“没啥，别操心了。”

 

“我现在挺关心的。”

 

“喝你的咖啡去。”

 

“我还挺乐意这么做的。”Tim继续啜饮着他的咖啡，对一切都感觉到满足，但没注意到Jason嘴角露出一丝坏笑。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

几个小时之后，Tim发觉自己在图书管里，手里拿着一本书，颤抖着、心满意足地蜷缩在一堆枕头里。他现在满足了，萦绕在甜蜜的气息里，感受着时间平静地流逝着。而且他没有被打扰，这是一个最大的好处。

 

是的，生活是——

 

“Timothy。”

 

没事了。

 

第三任罗宾忍住了呻吟，瞥了一眼他的书，看着Damian穿过房间朝他走来。他本来以为他的弟弟会说些什么让他不安的话，然而等到他站在他的面前，Damian坐到了他坐着的沙发上。Tim挪动着他的胳膊，让他坐在自己胸前，用胳膊抱住他的腹部。Tim眨了眨眼睛，困惑地看着Damian找到了舒服的姿势，叹了口气。

 

“呃……Damian，你在干什么？”

 

“享受和你相处的最后时光。Todd做了一件非常非常糟糕的事情，所以……你有麻烦了。”他直接了当地回答。

 

“什么？你在说什么？”

 

“你看，”Damian继续依偎着Tim，“你要知道，在这之后，我会是你最喜欢的兄弟。”

 

这绝对让Tim警觉：“Jason干了些什么？”

 

Damian不需要给出答案。

 

Tim的手机给了。

 

这一瞬间他突然觉得Damian非常可爱，但Tim还是先从口袋里掏出手机，看到屏幕上显示他收到了来自他的超级男友Conner的一条短信。

 

解锁手机，点开信息，他能看出Conner对什么事情不高兴了。

 

C：我们需要谈一谈，花 **长一点** 的时间谈一谈。>:(

 

“哦，不……”年轻的侦探倒吸了一口冷气，从枕头上立起来，“什么……Damian，Jason在哪？”

 

“他的房间，也可能是蝙蝠洞。”

 

年少的那个还没来得及把自己从Tim的腰上弹起来，Tim就站了起来。Damian只好无可奈何地像是树袋熊一样紧紧抓着他，而Tim就这样鼓起勇气走出房间去找他的前任罗宾。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“JASON PETER FUCKING TODD!!”

 

这声怒吼让义警的嘴角露出微笑。他旋转着书桌椅，从电脑屏幕和Duke那边转过身来。当Tim怒气冲冲、脸色通红，身上还挂着一只不满的Damian冲向他时，他没有感到丝毫不安。Tim看起来真的很可爱。

 

“嘿，Timbuktu。怎么啦？”

 

“你都做了些什么？你跟Conner说了什么吗？”

 

“为什么这么说呢，我可爱的小弟弟？”

 

Tim的眼睛眯了起来，嘴唇撅了起来好像要发出嘶吼。“你在撒谎。你跟他说了什么，是不是？”

 

“我可能发了一段视频。”Jason毫不羞涩地承认了。在他的身后，Duke捂着嘴不让自己笑出来。Luke和Dick听到刚才的尖叫声走了上来。

 

“什么视频？”Luke问道。

 

“我今天早上拍的视频，从Tim那里获得了一些很有趣的东西。”

 

少年回忆了起来，他想起来他没喝咖啡，他神志恍惚，Dick给他展示了一张照片，谈到一个后宫……

 

“妈的！不，Jay，请你告诉我你没有……”他怨念地叫着，如果Conner看到了那段视频，他肯定会很在意。

 

但是，哎，他没有得到他想要的答案。

 

Jason就像一个老套故事里的反派一样向后靠在椅子上，手指交叠在一起：“是的。”

 

“为什么？！”

 

“这不明摆着嘛。”

 

Tim呻吟道：“我他妈恨死你了。”

 

“不，你不会。为什么这个小鬼还缠在你身上？”

 

Damian把脸从Tim的肩膀上抬起来，用一道翡翠色的怒视瞪着Jason。“因为我可以。无论何时，我都可以抱着Timothy，Todd。此外，我正在证明我比Fox更有资格成为Tim的最喜欢的人，或者比其他任何人都有资格。”

 

“我什么都没做！”Luke解释道，Dick拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

“你就让他说吧。”

 

“我之前是开玩笑的，Damian。”Tim叹了口气，但还是随他去吧，“根本没有什么最喜欢的。”

 

“不管是不是开玩笑，我都是最好的。Luke只是个表弟而已。”

 

“你就是想气哭别人，对吧？”

 

“我不会回答这个。”

 

“不管怎么样，小恶魔，从Tim身上下来。”Jason站起来说道。

 

“不，你已经背叛了他，因此，当Timothy能让我开心的时候，我有一切的权利这么做，我是这个家里最小的。”

 

“IDGAF！（我才不管！）”

 

当Jason伸手抓住Tim时，Damian对他嘶吼。Tim叹了口气，重新考虑了一下自己要不要住到别的地方去。Selina姑姑或许需要一个伴儿。

 

“我以为你们两个休战了。”Duke回忆道。

 

“有时候我不得不达成新的协议才能休战。”Damian得意地笑着。老实说，他喜欢看到Jason生气因为他知道自己打败了他。他紧紧抓着Tim，导致被抓着的人脸红了，而Jason咆哮得更厉害了。

 

Tim不想扇自己一巴掌。今天还能更糟糕吗？

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

一个小时之后，Jason和Damian没有停止争论拥抱Tim的事情。

 

幸运的是，Tim设法逃了出来，躲进了他的房间里。

 

“我得说他们两个会毁了我的。”

 

“你秘密后宫里的两个男人吗，宝贝？”

 

Tim发出了一声人类绝对做不到的尖叫。这叫声刺耳得足以任何人退缩。然而，这也足以使任何人印象深刻。

 

别问。

 

Tim迅速地镇定下来，准备好了辩解。但当他意识到刚刚是谁再说话的时候，他面色苍白地向后退了三步。

 

“嘿……嘿，Conner，”他结结巴巴地说着，看着原本倚着墙的半氪星人起身走向他。他能感觉到他散发出来的怒火，这既恐怖又极其性感，“怎……怎么……”

 

“我敢肯定你收到了我之前发给你的信息，对吧？”Conner严肃地问着，现在他离Tim只剩下几英寸。

 

“嗯。你提到了……唔……一次谈话？”

 

“是，我提到了。是关于Jason发给我的视频的。”

 

Tim在心里诅咒着Jason，想着该怎么报复他。“对，那么……怎么了？”

 

Conner走得更近了，紧紧抓住Tim的腰，这种姿势让他浑身发软到像果冻一样。让Tim感觉到更糟糕的是克隆人身上真切地发出来的怒火。“那么，我很想了解一下那个你不想让我知道的幻想出来的后宫。”

 

Tim咽了一口气，紧张得笑了起来，脸颊涨得通红。

 

“我……我……你知道你对我来说足够男人了。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“我和你在一起的时候没有想过他们。”

 

“你根本不会去想他们的，宝贝。”Conner咆哮着，把Tim托起来所以他的四肢紧紧地缠着自己，“你没有后宫，懂了吗？”

 

Tim点着头，仍然在诅咒Jason。但是，有一个看上去辣透了的、嫉妒的男朋友是一个甜头，所以他不介意了。

 

“很高兴我们达成了共识，现在……”

 

当他被压到床上的时候，年轻的侦探尖叫了起来。他的手腕被抓住，压在柔软的床面上。抓得恰到好处不至于弄伤他，但也足够让他知道Conner是认真的。他满脸通红，抬头看着他的半氪星人男朋友。“Kon？”

 

“我认为我们应该要确保达成共识。我开始操你的时候可能会非常慢，一直到你再也受不了为止。在我身下，你会是一个哭泣着哀求着我的小婊子。”他低吼着。

 

Tim噘着嘴，扭动着身子：“Conner！不！不要这样折磨我。”

 

“你会喜欢的。”

 

“……可能吧。”侦探耸了耸肩，无耻地承认了。

 

Conner将他们的前额紧紧贴在一起：“可能？”

 

“好吧，好吧，我会喜欢它的。如果你把我压在墙上……操我的话。”

 

“宝贝。”

 

“还戴着手铐。”

 

“Tim——”

 

“克隆人！在你见到氪石刀之前，马上离开Timothy！”

 

这对情侣瞥了一眼打开的门，看见最小的Wayne站在那里，狠狠地瞪着Conner。

 

Tim被放开了，这样他可以坐起来了：“Damian，这可是非常私人的时刻。”

 

“我相信曾经是的，考虑到门是被打开的。”Damian转过身来，走进了房间。他用他的绿眼睛瞪着Conner，而Conner也瞪了回去。

 

“讲真？你现在要成为一个大混蛋吗？”

 

“作为Timothy的弟弟，我有权力这样做。现在离开，Kent。”

 

Conner从Tim的身上站起来，但还是很亲昵。他一边握着他的手，一边用另一种语言小声咒骂着。他看见Damian坐在Tim的大腿上的时候更加郁闷了。

 

“你看？我只好走了，在我……要做一些疯狂的事情之前。”他轻轻地吻了Tim的嘴唇和脸颊，然后靠近他的一只耳朵。他的呼吸轻轻掠过他的皮肤：“我们晚一点再做这个。”他在从窗户离开之前允诺。

 

Tim坐在那里，Damian坐在他腿上。而Tim的脸颊和Jason的头罩颜色差不多。

 

“……Damian？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你为什么要这么做？”

 

“因为你会明天走不了路的！我知道Kent一家的……占有欲都很强。”

 

Tim扬起了一条眉毛看着他：“喔，这是来自对于Conner和Clark的观察，还是亲身经历？”

 

Damian瞪大眼睛回应道：“这是什么意思？”

 

“没，没什么。现在走吧，我们去报复Jason，我还在生他的气。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> *本系列里Luke即Lucas Fox，也就是蝠翼（Batwing），他的CP是二代海少侠Kaldur  
> *Scott Eastwood开始出现的人名都是电影明星


End file.
